Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a light condensing member having a multi-layer step shape, a method of manufacturing the image sensor, and an electronic device including the image sensor.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to the development of the computer industry and the communication industry, a demand for an image sensor with improved performance has increased for various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCS (Personal Communication System), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.